


[Podfic] And Pulse To Pulse, Now Shush

by Jinxy



Series: Mating Games Podfics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:12:01] | Podfic of theaeblackthorn's <strong><i>And Pulse To Pulse, Now Shush</i></strong>.</p><p>She always starts so gently with him, he wonders sometimes what it would be like if Kate hadn't ruined him. He wonders if he'd be able to pull Laura down and make love to her like she deserves. If he had a choice he'd have Laura fuck him raw, he'll heal, the burn's worth it. But Laura insists on lube, the same way she insists that she's the one to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And Pulse To Pulse, Now Shush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And pulse to pulse, now shush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762782) by [theaeblackthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060711.zip) [11.1MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060712.zip) [6.2MB]

Length: 12:01

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [theaeblackthorn](https://twitter.com/theaeblackthorn) for giving me permission to record her fics! I really loved the dynamics of this one. Why do I love Derek's pain so much??? 
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
